


Coffee

by AnaGuedes



Series: Muggle AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, F/M, Muggles, alternate universe - muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: Hannah knew Neville Longbottom's coffee order now. He was her favourite costumer and, suddenly, Hannah realized he was also her friend - maybe one she saw spending the rest of her days with.or an AU about Hannah still the heir to Leaky Cauldron and Neville happens to be there every day during his college breaks.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Series: Muggle AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702228
Kudos: 7





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> Hope everyone is healthy and staying at home. I'm not a big name in Fanfics or such. I am basically bored and my imagination is flowing, and I am not hating what I write. 
> 
> I really like the ships J.K. Rolwing didn't explore to its fullest and became kind "what happened" moments. So, here I am.
> 
> 1\. English is not my native language, but I enjoy writing in it so I practice.  
> 2\. Not beta  
> 3\. The characters do not belong to me (if they had, I would be rich)  
> 4\. Please be kind <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was rising, bringing the orange palette inside the coffee house in that mid-April. The flowers were once again blooming to the season and colouring the streets. It wasn't surprising seeing Hannah Abbott picking some in gardens along her way to her inherited coffee house from a weird guy.

Leaky Cauldron was her favourite place to go when she was in the city growing up. Studying in the fancy Hogwarts, a boarding school, was marvellous, but she couldn't come as often as she would like. She started working during summers when she was 16 after her mother's sudden passing. After graduating, she started a full-time job there and soon enough was the owner. Hannah didn't quite know the reasons the old Tom promoted her so quickly, knowing there were employees better than her.

She was the only one to open and close the coffee house and hired someone to be responsible for the bills and numbers, while she could continue to serve and talk to costumers. Hannah knew almost every regular costumer's order, sometimes even making it special to them. That was the case of a Neville Longbottom.

He was there every day around eight in the morning, just before his classes started at the University, and from seven to nine in the night to study. Always same the black coffee with a splash of milk and a bagel freshly baked. His awkwardness was charming and Hannah lost counting the many times he stumbled on chairs or dropped books on the floor. Hannah adored when he talked about flowers and plant, his desire to work as a botanist and how he offered to help and plant a full vegetable garden in the coffee house. God, she knew she was falling for him.

It was surprising to know they both studied in Hogwarts and were part of the revolution group when they were 15 - thanks to the Head Mistress from their personal hell. She learned that he chose the same house as his parents (whom, unfortunately, were in a psychiatric facility due being tortured suffered in the hands of a terrorist group just after Neville was born), when Hannah thought that the yellow and black house reminded her of bees. 

They laughed about their crossing paths and how absurd some classes were. How both never really paid interest in soccer and would cheer only when their houses were playing. She regretted messing with Harry Potter during their fourth year in Hogwarts just because of some idiotic games. They both shared the ill love stories, like when she thought that she had a crush on Justin Finch-Fletchley (and even got into a stupid fight with Susan Bones because of him) and when he declared that he might have fallen in love with Luna Lovegood during their graduation day. 

It was their thing now. Remembering the past and look for the future and not understanding how they missed each other all these years. Fate has its ways to be funny.

**xXx**

Orange was long gone now and the sun was blinding those in the busy streets of London.

Leaky Cauldron was full of costumers and orders to go. Some were standing in the line just waiting to pay and get the regular order, while orders were with the menu in hands to see if something else would favour their taste. Hannah smiled taking the orders and preparing, always wishing "good day"and "good luck". The shouting from her employees were calming her at the same time the music was blasting in the sound system. That was one of her favourite mornings.

At 8 am sharp, Neville Longbottom entered the room. She smiled wider and signed to him to get his coffee from the counter, ready to go. He got it and left the money in it, but he didn't leave the coffee house, rather stayed in the balcony. Neville put his books down and acted like it was evening. Hannah continued to work until it only had a couple of people in the line, talked to some employees and left behind the counter.

"I believe you should be in class by now", Hannah said to Neville looking at the clock (it was a quarter past nine in the morning).

"University cancelled the plans today. A Professor passed away late last night and the funeral is being held at this moment", he said looking at her smiling, "as I didn't know him well, I prefer being in my favourite place and studying some more".

Hannah sat next to him. A paper full of scientific names and pictures were in inside one of his books. A detailed study about those plants and flowers were written and small notes were all over the place. 

"So I won't be seeing you tonight?" Hannah asked organizing the salt and sugar in front of her. His eyes grew bigger, and he looked at her in shock. "You are here now and you are very systematic"

"Well, I was actually planning to stay here all day long. You see, it is a long paper, and the finals are coming up. Professor Sprout wants me being her assistant by next semester and I cannot fail her"..

"You will teach at Hogwarts? You will be calling Professor McGonagall by her first name?" Neville froze. 

"You know what is worst?", he asked, "I will be able to talk to Filch without being scared of his cat"

Hannah laughed and he followed her in the action. It was easy and weird how comforting being around him was to her. Years of pure blindness surrounded Hannah and, suddenly, she could see what would have been those seven years in Hogwarts. Maybe she would have been friends with Potter, Weasley and Granger - and together form some unity and not fail on McGonagall's class in the fifth year. Maybe they would have gone to the Yule Ball together and danced the night away, or being a couple by the time Slughorn returned to teaching.

She continued working while serving Neville with coffee, water and even lunch. Between some free periods, she observed him studying. His clumsiness left the pen and pencil drop a few times and hit his knees on the balcony. She giggled and understood, once again, that she had fallen in love with him. It wasn't like her silly crushes during school or the couple of times she had encounters after midnight and kissed strangers in nightclubs.

Hannah Abbott was in love with Neville Longbottom.

**xXx**

The clock stroke nine in the evening. Hannah was cleaning the last utensils to go home. Neville had left a few hours ago, clamming to be stuck in some research and had to go to the library. Some of her employees mocked her after he left. It was evident, for everyone, that she was in love. Even Astoria Greengrass (also a fellow Hogwarts student) notice when she got her herbal tea and saw him leaving the coffee house. 

"Oh, dear, you are just like me", she told Hannah, and they shared a solidarity look.

Hannah turned off the machines and lights. She closed the door and waved at the old lady from the other side of the street entering her building. As she put the keys in her purse and started walking to her house (just a few blocks away), she heard someone shouting her name. As she turned and saw Neville running towards her - without books, or backpack or anything from college.

"Hey", Hannah said to a Neville gasping for air. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah, sort of", Neville regain his composure, and took a deep breath. "I forgot to ask you on a date. I know you are busy and the coffee house must take every inch of your body, but I like you, like a lot. My friends - and even some Professors - are mocking me for being, I don't know, slow on this thing and-"

Hannah couldn't help herself (or could, but would rather not) and kissed in mid-sentence. Her hands held his face, and she was on the tip of her toes to reach him. She felt her hand wrapping her waist and holding her. It wasn't like the previous kissing experiences, it was with passion and hidden desire, and, at the same time, it was like it was the sync missing, the beat that was on the loose and finally returned to its sound.

It didn't matter that they were in the middle of the pavement, interrupting some pedestrians from their ways. They heard some shouting from cars passing by and even an elderly man screaming that it was a vulgarity. They didn't care and, once they reached for air, their smiles were matched and both felt the blood in their cheeks.

Hannah and Neville held their gaze and each other for moments that lasted an eternity in their minds. Both wanted to feel the touch and feel the skin of one another for some time now, and it both were feeling like a child discovering a new toy. They observed each other eyes, ears, nose. How the spring wind passed through them, how their hands looked for the other almost instantly after the kiss ended (and fit perfectly). 

Neville liked how she smelled like coffee beans, how her blue eyes sparkled the night, and how the tip of her nose was red because of the wind; Hannah enjoyed watching him looking at her, how his hair was in a disastrous state after his running, and how his hand felt next to hers. They were relieved that they weren't questioning any more, and a certain about their feelings made everything better. 

"In case you are wondering, it is a yes" Hannah said and kissed him once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to have a new friend who happens to like harry potter, percy jackson, hunger games, game of thrones, a bunch of TV Shows (even with a website dedicated to it), taylor swift and superheroes movies, follow me on twitter: @AnaLuisa_Guedes.
> 
> My website is @EntreSeries_ (is in Portuguese) 
> 
> STAY AT HOME!


End file.
